Bear Nuts: Control
by StoticM
Summary: The girls are coming. The girls are coming. What started out fun and exciting turning out to be more than anyone bargained for.
1. Chapter 1 A Pale Reminder

Fighter looked in a mirror as he combed his strands of hair back. Today was a good day, he wanted to look his best. Evil looked at him by the corner of his eye with curiosity as he dusted off a jar on his shelf. Something was different, he wouldn't be fixing himself up to go to the woods that he knew for sure. And...he smelt something odd on him as well. He gave him uninterested sneer as he placed the jar back in it's resting place. "What's the occasion, mook? Your not the type to doll yourself up. He he" He snorted as he held his nose.

"And that smell is 'delightful.' he gave a mocking tone.

Fighter brushed off his shoulders and continued to gaze in the mirror. "Nothing special."

He inspected his appearance from top to bottom; His toes were clean, his fur was free from anything foreign, he checked his teeth, and finally he stopped at his ear, his left ear. He sighed and shook his head as went to the drawers to find something. Evil however, noticed the change in demeanor and smirked. "Whut's the matter? Misplace your dress?" He continued to goad him, but yet again he didn't bother to take the bait. He finally pulled out a yellow scarf and wrapped it around his neck, It was small about the size of a bandana and it reached down to his chest, not obstructing his symbol of the boxing gloves.

"Hey did you try to pierce your ear and fail or something?" He was referring to the small jagged cut he had in his ear. It was too high to be considering a piercing, at least not a voluntary one.

"No." His tone was flat and uninterested in the conversation. Evil smiled at his reaction, "Well whatever it is, You look like-" "Can we can the excuse for you trying to start a conversation with me?" His tone was a bit more abrasive as he walked to the mirror to look over his appearance again. "What crawled up you butt?" He narrowed his brow, he shouldn't let this bother but he continued.

"Someone who thought he was a 'cut' above the rest." Evil groaned annoyed, he continued. "What? I'm just putting 'knifely'" He smirked.

"One of us is going to hell." Evil looked at him unamused at his banter.

"Eh, I 'sword' of agree with you." Evil frowned he was growing annoyed. "Just leave before I get my scoop."

"But don't you mean spoo-"

"Get Out!" He threw a pillow at his head. He ducked down and smirked. At least he could keep his spirits up. He walked to the door and opened it. "Next time don't to try to take a 'stab' at me." He shut the door before he shut it quickly. Evil sighed as he looked at the makeshift bed Fighter made out of a trampoline, with a pillow on it. "It isn't worth it...yet."

It was a pleasant sight birthday balloons were placed around the cave with streamers hung from above. As the animals sat around a table: Fighter, Gay, Nerd, Madge, Tanked and Ed sat around the table with small bits of shortbread and cookies for them to enjoy. Gay pulled a bag from beneath the table and Ella pulled out the gift out to reveal a turquoise hat.

"I love it uncle gay! Thank you!" Ella exclaimed, as Gay placed the hat on her head. She happily pulled out a mirror with her trunk.

Madge rose her trunk in appreciation. "Yes! you're so thoughtful!" Gay smiled in return as she looked at the bread. "And these look divine as always. You're so good to us Gay!"

Gay rose his tea cup as Nerd bit into his bread. "It was nothing ladies. My pleasure. Plus I had invaluable help from Nerd here to find the right gift." Nerd rose his cup as they brought their them together for a toast. She rubbed Nerd's head playfully. "Well you two are just the cutest! We're so lucky to have such good friends!"

"You have no idea how much I crave civilized company." Gay replied. Ed sighed disinterestedly, Tanked heard him as he poured alcohol in his tea cup and poured some in his which earned an odd look from Ed. Fighter took a sip from his tea, he decided to test his friends comment. "Ouch Gay, You wound me." He gave a feigned look of disappointment.

Gay smirked in response. "Present company included." He smiled warmly back at them as he reached for a piece of shortbread. "I'm sorry, I couldn't have helped with the gift." he scratched the back of his head. The mother elephant, Madge responded "Oh, don't worry um-"

"Fighter, sorry I didn't introduce myself." He bit into the bread unfortunately giving an unsavory crunch he whistled awkwardly. She looked at him pensively, she seemed to have something on her mind. Then she rose her trunk again, "Your the one the mouse was looking for!" Fighter rose an eyebrow, then he remembered the gift. "How is he?" He gave a worried look. "He's fine don't worry. He does come by now and again to say hello. It's good to see you care about him." Fighter nodded.

Ed gave the bear a stern look. "You fought the polar's a couple of days ago." He looked at him and noticed something. "He banged you up pretty good."

Fighter smirked. "I'm tough, don't worry about me." He took another sip from his tea.

Ed rubbed his trunk suspiciously, he looked at his ear. "Looks like you didn't come out in one piece." He pointed to his ear. Fighter froze, his eyes dilated as he saw the trunk point to his blemish, wound, shame? "It's not from that. I've had that for a while." He sipped his tea looking away.

Gay remembered it was the first thing he saw when Fighter arrived...He wondered why he didn't mention it. Although he seemed a bit tense about it. Ed continued, "I don't condone acts of violence, but you did what had to. I have to respect that."

Fighter grinned wolfishly, "Thanks, Have to live up to me name some how." He closed eyes contently enjoying the camomile tea Gay brewed, _I'm glad he listened to me, this tea is my favourite._ He checked his scarf he couldn't let this get dirty.

Madge looked at him."Aww that looks precious on you!" She gave a warm grin, "May I look at it?" Gay looked over to Fighter, He looked conflicted as held the cloth closely. "Don't worry, Fighter it's fine." He looked over and smiled warmly. Fighter relaxed and let her inspect the scarf. "It feels nice, It goes well with your fur. It really brings out your eyes too!"

Fighter looked over to Gay knowingly as he gave a confident smirk, if he had to make a guess on what he would've said It'd be: I told you so. But he was trying to be polite. _I owe him a lot, I-I owe everyone here for putting up with me here._. "It's missing something though." Gay rose an eyebrow as he looked at the scarf. She continued "It's nice to see your not as barbaric or rude as those polars." He nodded. _To be honest their not the worst things he's faced_ … She interrupted his thought. "So, we're very curious to hear how you guys taking the news?" Madge said.

Fighter focused on her intently. He would said something but Nerd beat him to the punch. "What news?" Nerd said with his mouth full.

Madge gave them a dubious look, "You haven't… but the gossip has been all over!" Gay rose his eyebrow, annoyed at the memory of Evil ruining their only source of information. Classic Evil never thinking about the consequences and destroying what little social life they had. "Well, the birds don't come our way much anymore. So we're not really in the loop." He took a sip from his cup.

"The zoo signed you boys up for the breeding program. Apparently there's a Female bear coming your way." Gay spewed out his tea as Nerd squealed. "A female?! A real live female?!" he looked back at Gay, he gave an 'excited' look and forced a grin. "With actual girl parts?!"

Madge smiled. "Sure Hon. I imagine so."

"This is so exciting!" He smiled happily.

Gay chimed in, "Yeeeah." His tone was strained.

Fighter stood their wide eyed at the new information. "My father has prepared me for this moment...Oh god it's coming back." He held his head the images still fresh in his mind. Most off the mounting process, He could deal with rough bits… he hoped.

"That's...nice of him." Gay shrugged awkwardly, _What type of father does that?_

"Believe me, he was a special bear...he he." He laughed softly trying to ease the awkwardness.

"Cause breeding programs are sooo awesome."Ed said in a sour tone. His sarcasm was not welcome as Madge dumped the tea on his head.

Ella look at her father. "Daddy! You look silly!" she wiped the mess of his head, but it was still there. He smiled and hugged her with his trunk, she returned the embrace. Well, some parts are awesome."

The four walked back to the exhibit, Gay still dumbfounded at the news and more importantly how did they not know this was going to happen? Gay questioned Nerd. "How did we not know about this at all!? I thought you monitored the zoo budget allocation and news bursts? That's so unlike you to be so negligent." Nerd munched and the left over shortbread. He swallow it and replied.

"Well yeah. Usually. But I've been...Busy...lately. Whut." Nerd globed the bread down as Gay looked at him annoyed. Fighter grinned knowingly he could guess where he's been. "Oh that's precious. How are they?"

"Who?" Gay questioned.

"Oh, he knows." His grin was growing wider. Nerd frowned at him.

"Can we stop the pronoun game?" Gay stated annoyed.

"Just chilling...with a new crowd." He told him about him hanging out with Lech and Evil. Gay looked appalled. "Seriously?! You and team Lecherous Evil?!" Nerd rose his brow at the sudden outburst. "I thought that super macho bromance imploded?"

"I guess they settled their differences. Who knows, right?" Nerd shrugged.

Fighter rubbed his chin and smirked, "Uh huh, I doubt it will last. The honeymoon can only last so long before one of them starts to lose interest."

Nerd snorted as he replied "I give it a day before the two are at each others throats."

Gay grinned cheekily "Who knows maybe they could ride it out? Rock the love bus."

Nerd, Tanked and Fighter looked at Gay shook their heads dismissively. "It's a perfect metaphor for the relationship though!"

After dinner the group gathered around the table as Nerd looked through the Zoo's budget on his laptop Prozac stood behind him as he saw the recent purchase of animals. Prozac was the first to respond. "Wow so it's true"

"WHEN?!" The group shouted together. Nerd pulled up the arrival time on his laptop.

"It looks like tomorrow!"

Lech folded his arms pleased at the new revelation. "This is gonna be awesome." Evil gave a pleased smile.

"Soo exciting!" Gay strained enthusiasm as the others looked at him knowingly.

"Heh. Let the fun begin." Fighter chuckled dryly.

Lech looked at him surprised. Then smiled as he raised his paw and made into a fist.

"Come on, don't leave me hanging." He gave a proud and perverted grin. True to his name. He looked at the fist, then to the others. Evil looked uninterested, and Prozac gave him a stern look. He noticed the sudden gaze then proceeded to fist bump him while remaining eye contact with him. Prozac sighed as the two grinned.

Prozac shook his head, and looked at the room. It was in shambles: In the kitchen the dishes were piled up in the sink, A rotten piece of bread laid on the counter with a knife included, and the walls were pelted with food from the previous dinner. The living room was no better it, a tornado could have went through the place and would have made no difference at the condition of the place. At least it had one thing in common with the kitchen: food was everywhere.

"Well. I think we should...Clean." he looked Tanked already dirty.

Lech crowded behind nerd as he looked at the computer. "What she look like?" Nerd elbowed him as he backed up from the bear, he was finally showing some backbone. "There's two actually." Evil made his way to him as well. Lech instead rested his arm on his head as Nerd spoke. "The description says 'bear'."

Lech shoved his head down as he fell of the chair. "Awesome! A threesome!" Evil looked at him surprised, he elbowed Evil playfully. "Who cares what they look like as long as they put out, huh?"

Evil imagined Lech being crushed by two lumbering females. Fighter tilted his head and gave dubious eye raise, his tone was solemn.

"Wait, how is this going to work when there are so many of us-" Fighter's mouth was silenced by Gay's finger. "Shhh. Honey, your mouth is speaking sense we don't need it here." He smelled something soothing. _What is that scent?_ Prozac was wiping off Tanked face as he looked over to Lech.

"Really Lech?" He gave stern look. "That's a warm welcome." His tone grew sarcastic as Tanked grew annoyed at the unwanted contact. Lech responded with a pleased smiled. "Oh, I plan on being welcoming..."

"Here it comes." Fighter rolled his eyes.

"All night long!" He gave a Lecherous grin he was thinking of the 'possibilities' with the females. Nerd however, popped his perverted bubble. "I highly doubt they'd fall for your crap. They'll be more refined." He pondered for a moment about his perfect woman. Evil looked at Nerd and knew what was on his mind. He tilted his head and spoke. "You're totally thinking about creepy Larp fantasy right now aren't you?" Nerd's bubble was popped as he sneered at Evil, he gave a satisfied smirk.

Vanity smiled as he spoke. "Well I know what I want in a female." Death rose an eyebrow as Vanity held his arm and looked sincere, it honestly surprised him to see him less like...Himself. Nerd broke his thought process. "What about you, death?" The rest went silent, Evil gave a worried look. Nerd slowly realized what he just said and regretted it. Death gave him an exasperated stare at him and stormed out. Nerd face-palmed at his own ignorance. "Smooth." Evil chided.

Fighter was going to go after him but Evil held him back. No one would get through to him when he was like that. "He always disappears somewhere anyways and comes back fine." Evil rolled his eyes.

Lech grabbed some dirty dishes and asked Prozac about his love interest. Prozac wiped a glass imagined a pleasant date near a fountain. "I don't know someone who can put up with my moods I guess." Lech placed his dishes in the sink and spoke to Evil.

"I bet we wouldn't want to go near your ideal mate."

"Let's curb the speculation and see what tomorrow brings." Prozac chimed in.

"Yaaaay." Gay gave a dull cheer as he twirled his finger around. Crack cowered behind him in fear.

Vanity, Evil, Nerd and Lech realized something very important. "Dips on the shower!" They ran out of the room leaving Prozac with the unwashed dishes. Fighter sighed, _I'll help then._ Gay saw him and tugged him on his shoulder. "I need you for a moment. Come with me." He dragged him along to his room as he saluted to Prozac, _God speed, you magnificent bear. Stuck with all the work._

Moments later.

Fighter waited outside his room as he tapped his feet on the ground, it felt he was waiting for hours since he took his scarf. What exactly was missing? He couldn't place why he'd want it back now. The colour was fine, although in hindsight it might have been better if it were red...Blood doesn't come out of yellow so easily. He heard the door open, he turned his head to see Gay holding his hands behind his back. He smiled contently at him. "I finally figured it out!"

Fighter smiled back at him, he was waiting for a while why not figure out what he'd been waiting for. "Well, I'm waiting with baited breath. What was so special that you needed to drag me away from Pro?" He rested his head on his palm. Was it a pinstripe? Because that's what it needed." he gave a hearty chuckle. "Close your eyes." Gay smirked. He looked at him oddly. "What? I won't bite."He looked away sheepishly.

"Come on, you big baby."

Fighter sighed and closed his eyes. Waiting. Till he felt his arms arms around him, he tensed a bit but quickly recovered. "Ok darling open those golden globes."

"Really Ga-" he stopped as he looked at the mirror he had in front of him. He saw the yellow scarf and noticed a musical scale on the fabric with various notes on it, each going higher on the scale than the last. "I know you have a good taste in music so I decided to add a little something to the scarf to reflect that." He pointed to each note, "As each note goes higher it denotes a change in pitch." He smiled at him. Fighter gave a solemn look at him, it felt like he was staring a hole through him. "Are you ok?"

Fighter shook his head and smiled. "Sorry lost in thought. Thanks, I appreciate it." He lurched forward and gave him a hug. "Aww, aren't you the softy."

He let him go and walked off, stopped at his door..."Don't tell anyone about that, ok?"

Gay zipped his lips and waved at him. As he retreated into his room. Tomorrow was going to be different, he pulled off the scarf and looked at it. His hands shook, _No. He gave me this because he cares. I need to put that behind me._


	2. Chapter 2 Assuming Control

It was dark as the two occupants of the cage conversed in the confined space.

"Here we go again." One of them spoke in a tired tone.

"Let's try our best this time, ok.?" The other spoke softly, she seemed hesitant.

"Please, they'll be eating out of the palm oh my hand." She smirked.

"Not again." She rolled her eyes.

It was the morning as the bear's lined up in front of their cave. Nerd watched from between the railings as he was being held up by Gimp. The zoo van rolled into the premises as at carried it's cargo in the trunk. The new arrivals were just about to be let out of the van as they let the create drop at the entrance. "They're here!" Nerd got off Gimp and ran to the group.

The create opened as the two girls walked out, The first was a pink coloured bear wearing a blue skirt her eyes were a light blue colour and she had a lipstick mark on her belly. She gave a satisfied smile as she strolled out of the cage. The other trialing behind her had violet fur her eyes were green and she… had a tampon mark on her belly? The group saw them strut over to them.

Fighter pause as he looked at them. "Wait why was I thrown in like a bag of potatoes instead of walked in?" Evil snickered at his revelation. Nerd held his cheek and frowned. "Oh, sorry about that. Reflex." He smirked innocently. "Don't worry it's fine. At least you apologized. **Now**..." He sounded a bit bitter.

"But I did though? Oh you were unconscious…" Evil snorted at the two.

"Will you guys be quiet I need to make a good first impression." Lech flexed his muscles while standing on a rock. Evil looked at him disinterested, while one of them stated to whistle.

"Oh-oh, here they come. Watch out boys they'll chew you up." Fighter sung as he smiled and laid back bellow on the rock. Prozac smirked amused at his singing. "Really? Haven't seen this side of you before."

"I'm in a good mood."

Lech smirked. "He's right about one thing, she'll be chewing on something."

Prozac and Fighter gave him stern looks. "Do I have to watch you?"

"To be honest he'd probably want an audience." Fighter responded. Prozac looked at him oddly.

"Just saying." he then realized the phrasing he used. "Word to the wise..."

"He isn't" Evil chimed in.

"Don't piss them off or the chewing thing too that's…damaging to say the least."

Lech rolled his eyes, He could handle them. Fighter saw this and shook his head dismissively.

The girls stood in front of them, The pink one still smiling looking at the group. While the other looked around. They all gawked in awe at them. Gay spoke first. "They're-" Nerd chimed in "Perfect!"

Prozac walked forward and shook their hands, "Hi! I'm Prozac. It's really nice to-"

"YEAH BITCHES!" Vanity pushed Prozac and Nerd aside. They looked at him annoyed, The violet one rose a brow. Prozac whipped him around. Then face-palmed "Well, That was spectacularly rude."

"He he ha ha. Oh my gosh, not even up to bat and you strike out. Damn." Fighter chuckled at Vanity's failure aside. Evil chuckled with him.

"And this is Evil, Gimp, Death, and Fighter." They collectively gave them smiles and nods as their names were called. Gay rushed in to meet the two as he grasped both their hands. "And I'm Gay!" They both looked at him oddly, the violet one held her mouth, she looked like she was holding back a chuckle while her friend smirked and rose an eyebrow knowingly.

Nerd gave a pleased smile at his blunder. _Two are out of the equation._

"Subtle." Prozac said flatly. However two bears slipped out his sight. Tanked and Crack were behind the girls in an instant. Tanked sniffed the violet bear's bottom as she shrieked at the red one's… unexpected inspection. The pink one pulled her away from them. Crack and Tanked both drooled at them and gave vacant stares. Prozac quickly removed the two from the girls. _That's Four down. I'm making my move._ Nerd smirked as he walked forward.

"I'm Nerd, humbly at your service." He kissed the pink's paw and bowed.

"Tee hee." The pink one giggled. _What a charmer._ Unfortunately Nerd was about to learn the universal rule of selection in relationships, "Enough with the fodder." Lech pulled him up by the scruff of his neck and pulled him aside.

"It's time you meet the alpha male!" Lech placed arm around the pink and smiled, "I'm Lech." He sniffed her and looked unto her eyes. She looked content with his approach. "It's nice to meet you."She said "I Know." They walked toward the cave his arm draped around her shoulder. "I'll bee in my bunk." Nerd and the violet bear looked shocked at this hook up. The violet one quickly rolled her eyes as they left. Nerd was annoyed at his failure, Prozac was stunned at his approach and Evil just stood there with his hands behind his back.

"Huh." He was genuinely surprised. Fighter blurted out what the others were thinking.

"Holy shit, he actually did it." Fighter looked dumbfounded as titled his head. _This wasn't supposed to happen?_ _Hmm maybe they like_ _confidence?_ _Or…_ He pondered for a moment. Tanked continued to sniff the violet one as she leaned into Prozac. She realized her folly and apologized.

"No problem. Sooo...Would you like a tour? Prozac scratched behind his head awkwardly. She smiled at the bear, then things got weird, it was a display of a roller coaster of emotions. She teared up and began to bawl as she held her head down, then gasped in an instant and gave happy reply. "That would be great thanks!" Tanked immediacy backed up and gave her and odd, stern look: If he spoke it'd probably be on the lines of: The what the heck is happening?

"Oh! what's that over there?! She pointed to the fountain. "OMG! that's so cute!" Prozac's face was of pure terror, _W_ _hat did_ _I_ _sign_ _my_ _self up for?_ He wondered as he was dragged away. The others were dumbfounded, Fighter sighed and shook his head. He began to follow them, Evil spoke out "Dude where are you going?"

"To make sure he isn't dead!" _I can't be the one to lead these guys. Someone would be dead by the end of the day._ The rest of them looked on oddly at the couple. "Anyone up for poker?"

Meanwhile in the… Man Cave.

Lech and pink bear were enjoying each others company. They started to make out halfway to his room. He had to maneuver his way to his door, no one was going to interrupt him.

He opened the door while holding on her, "mmmmm!" They both locked lips as they trekked into the room, she pulled back from his embrace. "You smell so good baby!" He kissed her neck lovingly, but her eyes caught something on his bed as she pushed him away.

"Hold on. What is that?!" She pointed to the stuffed bear in his bed he groaned as he face-palmed at his own stupidity. "Seriously?" she said in a mocking tone.

 _I've been cooped up with only males for too long_. He picked up the bear threw it into the closet.

 _I'_ _m_ _gonna kill Evil_. He thought, he noticed odd markings on the bear though it seemed familiar but he couldn't place his finger on it. Speaking off he felt hers on his back, he turned around."You must be so… Pent up!" She placed her hands on his chest.

He smiled cockily in response "You have no idea baby."

She placed her hands on his cheek "I guess you'll have to-" Shink! Her claws dug into his face.

"Show me!" She said in a very aggressive, yet sultry tone as she dragged them across.

"Ooow slow down, babe. We have all night!" She shoved him on his bed.

"And we're gonna need it!" She bared her claws, He gritted his teeth in fear. This would not end well...

Back at the fountain. Where Prozac was barely keeping it together as the female on his arm cried and sobbed loudly on his arms, this was not what he imagined his day would be. "And then they shoved us back in those damn crates!" The violet one bawled out.

"It's so Dark in those!" She scowled in anger.

Then she started to cry again, "So we got kicked out of that zoo too!

"And It was totally her fault all over again!" She switched to anger again.

"I could just **Punch** her smug face." She held on to his arm tightly as she growled. "Or I could drown her!" she jumped up on the fountain as she clasped her hands."What a cute little fountain! Perfect for holding little miss perfect's head under until her lungs fill and-"

Prozac started to slide away from her slowly, she noticed his discomfort and began to bail again. "OMG! I'm such a horrible!" She grabbed him again and then looked up at him. "What's your name Again?" Prozac looked annoyed as he sat down bitterly. The female looked scared as she held on to his arm tightly.

Fighter stepped closer between them and clapped to get their attention, they both looked at him. Prozac looked desperate, while the violet bear switched to a happy smile. _Tread lightly._ _First things first_ , He stuck out his hand for a greeting "Speaking of punching, Hello there! The names Fighter, what's yours?" He gave a genuine smile.

"Oh right, It's Cara." she shook his hand tightly as Prozac inched away from her mouthing: Thank you as he got room to breathe. "It's a pleasure to meet you little lady." He did a mock bow. She noticed his scarf as he got back up.

"Oh that looks delightful! Where did you get it?" She sounded genuinely curious as she clasped her hands together. "Well, it's one of a kind, Gay made it for me." He grinned, "Maybe he could make you something, if he's not busy."

"It'd be perfect to muffle out any screams-" Cara said a little too cheerily as both the males looked at each other frightened. "Oh I'm so sorry! Boo hoo hoo!" She started crying again. _Rule number one don't get on her bad side or else I'_ _ll_ _end a pawn box headed down south._ Fighter squinted her worried. "There, there Cara. It's fine we're all a bit… Eccentric." He smiled.

Her eyes caught something on his person. His left ear had a cut in it. "Oh my god are you ok!?" She grabbed him and sobbed on his chest. Prozac looked at him with a relieved look, but noticed his blemish as well. "Did Evil cut you?"

"No, I have had this for a long time."

"Huh, just noticed it now."

"Good." He said flatly.

"At least you look roguish. A little bat-like too?" She smiled as tilted her head. Prozac rose an eyebrow.

"You've cried on me and now your hitting on me..." Fighter squinted as he looked at her, he looked into her green eyes. "You do have beautiful eyes though."

"Thanks, Leave it at that dear. I've heard it before"

"Doesn't stop it from being true."

"You little sap."

Fighter's ears then picked up screaming from the cave _. Oh crap! Lech is dead!_ Fortunately for him he was wrong. "PROOOZAC!" Lech ran past the bears playing poker and to the fountain. He was covered head to toe in scratches. He cowered behind Prozac, "Save me, she's a monster!"

Fighter went wide eyed as he looked him over. Cara looked at him knowingly and sighed, "Oh great, Sara's in Heat again." She waved her hand "You guys better hide for a few days. Maybe under a rock or hide in a box." Fighter squinted at her suspiciously she was too casual about this.

"How many times-"

"What happened?" Death said as the others came to see the commotion. _Perfect timing_. He thought sharing Cara's annoyed look.

Gay smiled at Lech while looking over his body. "That's a good look for you blue boy."

"Shut it." He retorted. Death handed Gimp a first aid kit as he placed a cloth with rubbing alcohol on his arm.

"ARGH!" Lech wasn't expecting it to sting that much.

"Geezus you big baby,"

"I think I'm gonna be-" The sudden shock cause him to- HORK! "Gahh!" Vomit and splatter on the ground all over Gay's feet, he was not happy. Death looked shocked at the amount of it left on the grass.

"LECH!" They heard Sara scream from across the cave grounds. Lech immediately hid behind Gay.

"Oh that's adorable." Fighter spoke as he saw Lech cowering.

"Hide Me!" Lech responded.

Sara marched toward the group the anger emanating off her in waves, she was past pissed, she was livid and was in no way going to be shy about it. "If you only grasp ONE thing with your thick skull, it better be-" She growled as Lech ran behind Prozac. "That I don't take rejection well!"

She saw him ran back to Gay. "Figures." She said sourly. "Now get back in that cave lover!" She pointed back to their home. Prozac stepped in to talk to the distraught female. He raised his hand as he approached her. "I'm sorry. But if you want to fit in around here..."

"Not interested pro." She had a claw to his neck.

"But perhaps..." She saw the group closing in on her. "I should lay down some ground rules of my own." She focused for a moment, Her scent filled the air each of them smelt the odd smell as they started to stiffen. Each of their eyes widen in surprise as their eyes grew heavy and she inspected them over and smiled at her work. "There now boys. You're just under new management."

….

 _Everything feels hazy...Why does my body feel stiff_? Fighter wondered as he looked at the ground. His head was aching, he felt like he fought Moongo again. _Serves me right for using a trampoline as bed, but it was so comfy. Whatever I guess I-_ He then noticed he was outside completely throwing out his previous theory. He then tried to piece together the events that lead up to this moment...The last thing he remembered was talking to Cara, and Lech showing up wounded as he hid from…

"T...no...b...un….New management" That was her voice! Why couldn't he move his head up? He heard footsteps then a paw pulling up his head. She looked at him and gave small grin. "Now stay like that, your not useful to me with your head down." _What-_

"The hell guys?" That was Gay. Then I noticed everyone standing around...why did their eyes look lazy, dull and a completely different colour? What is happening?

Sara looked at him confused, "Of course you." She looked behind him Tank was also free. "And you?"

"What did you do them?" This was first time I saw Gay this angry. He had a scowl on his face along with Tank as well. "Males-" She said her voice had a bit of bitterness to it. "So pathetic. A few pheromones and their putty in my claws." She looked at her paws and smiled as she walked away from him and went to one of the bears.

Gay shouted. "What?!"

She patted Vanity's cheek, "I guess there's just no place for you here anymore." She strutted around him caressing his cheek, then pulling his face closer to chest, all while keeping a single eye on them. "I imagine the zoo will 'release' you soon." She let him follow him as he got on all fours and she propped him up with her elbow. "Have fun 'roughing' it in the wild." _Ok that's it!_ _T_ _he jokes end here!_

I tried to move my body and… nothing, just nothing.

My body still remained stiff, but I still felt conscious of my surroundings, I just couldn't smell anything else but her. It's like- I'm at the other side of mirror looking back my reflection except- I'm the stuck in the mirror, unable to do anything but watch. I can't even talk...I-I don't like this…

"Oh and that bow tie was so last year." She let Vanity drop flat on his face. Then proceeded to walk away from them. Gay gave an appalled look, I assume the jab at his fashion sense was the straw that broke the camel's back. He looked down at his bow tie then to her and spoke.

"Listen you...WHORE!" _Oh shit._ I don't think I've heard that from him before. He sounded livid as well. Even Tanked backed up from him. She narrowed her brow in anger, I don't think she expected that. "This is MY House MY family!" My eyes begin to feel watery… "And I'm still in the process of...Expanding my closet so I can fit my whole Prada collection in there." Gay folded his arms and gave a menacing scowl, "So your not running me off."

Cara remained unscathed by his comment in fact she looked vindicated "Oh? So what happens next? Your gonna fight me?!" _He better! You've crossed the line sister!_

"Huh?" He gave a bewildered expression, "That sounds sweaty and annoying. I'm not leaving. And I doubt you want to fight either." _Damn it,_ _Gay._ _No!_

She laughed at him mockingly. "Like I'd have to lift a finger."

"Get him boys!" She rose her hands up and a familiar scent filled the air.

 _Wait. what!_ All of us start to move closer to him.

"Wait. what?" Gay said as he backed up

"Guys? Guys?!" His back was put against a tree. _No, No! My body is moving on it's own!_ _Come on stop Damn it!_

We all crowd Gay as he looks frightened. Tanked seeing this tries to help, he goes to Crack, only for him to punch him across the face with a loud smack knocking him down... _No._ My heart ached seeing him fall to the ground he was terrified.

"Crack, Stop!" Gay shouts seeing his friend hurt, he dodges a blow aimed at his face as it lands in the tree. "Lech!" Gay looked concerned as shook Lech. "Lech it's me!" Only for Evil and Gimp to hold him back. "Hey! Seriously guys!" I want to do something but my body won't listen to me. Why can't I break through this?

"Ack-" Then I- watch him… BASH! THUD! SMASH! A puddle of sanguine liquid is left on the grass. It was blood, let's not kid ourselves.

Blood was left on Gimp's and Lech's fists as they continued to pound the unconscious victim… She finally relents as she calls them off, then they both stop beating him.

He laid there bleeding from his nose, he had black eyes and his clothes that he wore were in taters...He wasn't moving…He wasn't moving. "Dump him somewhere he'll be found." She said callously. Lech picked his body up and with the help of Crack. They climbed the wall and he threw him over the edge of the zoo exhibit, I thought I heard voice but it was drowned out by a heavy thud. Gay landed on the concrete outside.

"So what do you have to eat around here? Mind control gives me an appetite." We all start moving toward the cave, my feet move on their own, I feel like I'm on a treadmill as each of my steps grow more heavy… Just a cog moving around in a broken machine.

It felt like hours went by I was just standing there in silence as my friends each did her bidding. She sat on a chair as Nerd was used as a footstool.

Death was fanning her as she looked at her paw.

Prozac, Crack and Vanity were used to hold her nourishment: popcorn, fruits and a jug of water.

Gimp brought her some alcoholic beverage.

And Lech was on his knees giving Sara a pedicure… I-I don't have a joke for this, I feel sick.

And then Evil came into the room with a boombox over his head. Something anything would help drown out the silence…

And me? She let me stand there holding a remote in my paw. Oh the TV was on? I didn't even notice…Or she told me to turn it off. I don't know what's happening anymore. She began to speak again.

"So what's there to do on a Saturday Night?" She asked and no one said a thing, she gave a sad look, maybe irritation? "Such great conversation." Then growled as she too got sick of the silence. "ARG! Out of my sight all of you!" They scatter like mice. _I_ _m_ _iss Mike_. "Except runt boy', he held the popcorn. "This shit's addictive."

"SARA! We need to talk!" I heard her shout outside. Cara? I-I forgot you existed…

Sara clapped her hands and ordered us to carry her on the sedan. My body moved to her as I dropped the remote. One step after another so I can complete my task that was assigned to me. We lifted her up and went outside…

My heart skipped a beat as I felt a tear fall down my face. Gay was alive...My steps weren't as heavy as before. But I still felt constrained and bound to this...Mortal coil. _Why can't I do anything_! I felt cold all of a sudden.

"What the Hell Cara?! They have cable! you're totally interrupting a real housewives marathon." Sara shouted. We let her down and separated from the sedan.

"It's time to to stop this. Why don't we try getting along with the locals for once?" Sara was taken aback at her sister's claim. "With these dipshits?! Neanderthals! All of them!" She pointed to Lech drooling as he had a lazy look in his eye. "Especially that one."

"Then how about it's not all about you? I'm sooo tired of you crap." She looked frustrated, _You and me both._

"My crap?" Her eyes widen, **MY CRAP?!** Seriously?! This coming from little miss "explosive moodiness!"

"Why are you such a skank?" Cara rose an eyebrow as he placed her hands on her hips. Sara was beginning to look pissed. That's the one thing that's giving me joy right now. A tingling sensation feels my body. I feel a little loose.

"OMG! Why are you being such a bitch?!" _SLAP_

Cara had first blood. She stared at her in anger, Sara held her cheek.

 _Slap_.

"I have no Idea what's going ooooon." Gay said drowsily as he was held up by Tank. The two continued to duke it out, scratching and clawing at each other. As they started to insult each other… "Bitch! And your hair is stupid too!" Cara pulled the robe she had on over her head. _She's smart I'll give her that_. Then I heard a familiar voice.

"Chick fight!" Lech spoke up. _Really!? He's first one to brake through!_ He made his way to the females and placed his arms around them. "Ladies! Ladies calm down. How about a threesome?" _Lech...you magnificent bastard. I'll take your room if they kill you, in your honour._

Sara shoved him away as Cara berated his perverted advances. "Sorry!" He said as he backed up. "I must be getting mixed signals." Then flexed his muscles. "You mean you don't want this?"

 _Annnnd now I don't feel bad for that previous remark._ They both pummel him into the ground and as the shouted out obscenities everyone started to gain control of the bodies… I wheezed as held my chest…T-Then I ran into the cave, I accidentally shoved Death aside I felt sick...I needed to use the bathroom. Then I just blanked out…

Then I woke up in my bedroom...I looked over at Evil. He was reading a book, then he looked at me...and went back to his book again.

I thanked him and gave me a thumbs as he turned the page.


	3. Chapter 3 Frost Bitten

Days went by in the zoo after the chaotic arrival of the new additions. It was cold outside very cold... Evil yawned as he woke up, he got up from his bed and stretched his neck. He looked at his shelf a small bottle of translucent liquid laid on it.

He grinned as he reached for it and then stopped as he looked back to his roommate. He had been there staring at the wall in that same position, freaking annoying him as he observed him. He hadn't bother to talk to him, he figured he'd settle on his own but the quiet was different to him. He broke the Ice.

"Yo, Fighter. Don't tell me your dead."

"I've been keeping to myself."

"Yea, I noticed. I'm surprised you've haven't punched punched hole in my wall." Evil squinted at him as he looked at the wall and sat there on his trampoline with his back facing him. "It's been a couple of days since that...unpleasant take over. And your behaviour has been a bit unsettling."

"How so?"

"I have not seen you move from that spot for three days." Evil scowled at him, "And you've been quiet...I hate to say this but I-."

"Missed my voice?" Fighter finished his sentence then gave an unsavory chuckle, it was a hearty laugh that made his skin crawl for a moment.

"Hm hm hm ha ha."

"And there's that shit! Stop. It! I'm the one that's supposed to have the sinister laugh." He Evil frowned at the bear, "And for gods sake turn around you drama queen!" He turned his head slightly to him his back still facing him. He gave a pensive and rather deathly stare accompanied with a Cheshire grin.

"Your one talk, I seen you grabbing some odd liquids from the zoo's pharmacy. What are you planing?" His tone was distant but at the same time welcoming… Evil eyes went shifty he didn't like being watched, hell he didn't like being followed either. He wasn't going to admit his blunder, nor would he tell him of his plunder.

"Bull. You've been sitting there."

"Really? Then why don't I smell like Lech's dirty socks?"

"One: eww." He stuck out his tongue. "Two: good point..." He started to feel a bit antsy.

"Showering, eating, bathroom breaks and then back here." He listed his routine on his paw. "What was so important you need to break the locks for the pharmacy doors?"

Evil remembered snipping the locks on the door and sneaking into the place. Fine, he caught him. But he wasn't going to let him rat him out to Prozac. He needed to do this for...personal reasons.

"Please your screwing with me."

"If I were you'd be on the bed."

They both paused as Evil recovered.

"Must you kill the mood?"

Fighter remained silent. For a moment then got up from his perch and walked to him. Evil gave him a stern look. "I have chloroform you dolt. I just want to use on someone."

"Sara." His eyes narrowed as he looked at him coldly.

"What's wrong gonna-"

"What does it do?" he asked.

Evil was taken aback. "It makes the victim lose consciousness."

"A lose of control?"

"In a sense?"

"Good. Let's rock." He grabbed his scarf and tied around his neck.

Evil snorted at him, he was never this gung-ho. "Sorry, I just can't take you seriously after that. You sure your ready for this: **boyscout**?" he grinned sarcastically.

"She hurt my family, If she hasn't done anything but apologize to us, then our revenge should have no bounds." His stare was intense. Evil liked this attitude. He picked up a bottle from his shelf.

"To be honest she's been quiet. Didn't even give Gay a proper apology at the picnic. The rest have been silent."

"Just silence…." He shook his head and spoke again, "That reminds me… No one's gonna die, right?"

"No! On my honour! And if everything goes smoothly of course."

"Good. Very good." He sounded pleased.

"You'll have to distract her though. Before I work my magic."

Fighter grabbed his dufflebag and walked with him out of the room. Hopefully he wasn't rusty.

Cara sat down in the sedan as she looked through a newspaper, a Tent was on the front of the paper. She rolled her eyes as she threw the thing on the table. It was boring here, no one besides her sister after the incident bothered to talk to her, It started to grade on her nerves. She rested her head on her paw,

"Idiots."

"You or the headlines on the newspaper? It's a dying form of media honestly." Fighter walked out of the shadows of the bedroom entrance with his dufflebag in hand.

She rose her eyebrow inquisitively. "You just insulted me?!"

"Yes, yes I did." He smiled "What's on the paper anyhow?" She sliced up the paper with her claws and threw it in his face.

"Read it yourself."

He looked at her coldly and sighed. "Alright then I'm heading out."

He started to walk away from her. She spoke first.

"What? No empty threats?"

He turned to her and spoke. "The only empty thing here is sitting on the couch playing with paper."

She narrowed her brow annoyed, then chuckled. "I set myself up for that. Fine. Where are you going?"

He rolled his eyes annoyed at her. Did see really care? He saw a Grey shadow slowly approaching. "None of your business." he replied.

"Fine." She growled. "Can you at least give me a tour of this dump?" She laid back in the chair and smiled as he walked up to her. "No." One word couldn't have given him this much enjoyment.

"You little bitch." She replied her nose flared.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You can't let this go? Gay did and he's fine!" He narrowed his brow and smiled as he turned his back to her. The bait was set and she took it. She jumped on his back and rode him like horse as she jerked the scarf off his neck. He held his neck in discomfort. She had his scarf, a smile grew on her lips as she waved it around like a flag.

"Now. Show me around..." She placed her claw inches away from the cloth, he saw the veiled threat. Then sliced across the musical scale. "What's the matter? You lost your balls after I stole a piece of cloth? I thought you were a Fighter? COME on! Fight me!" Evil was just at the entrance of the living room.

He took a breath and spoke flatly "No." His brow narrowed as he relaxed his arms loosely holding his bag.

She laughed at him. "Ha ha, Can't hit a girl? Aren't you a gentlm-" She felt a heavy weight on her chest as she let go of the cloth. She landed flat on her butt with a thud.

He calmly walked forward and grabbed it off the ground. He dusted it off and wrapped it around his neck. "Agh!" Sara said as she pulled of the dufflebag off of her. She looked at it and then ripped the thing up with her claws faster then she did with the newspaper.

She looked dumbfounded at contents. "Why are there rocks, A water bottle, And a tuning fork in this bag?"

"Weight training mostly..." She got back up and growled her claws ready.

"Oh and one more thing..." He noticed his ally slowly creeping behind her. He pointed to the scarf around his neck.

He gave a blank stare, the memory of Gay beaten in front of him fulled his anger like a train headed straight to her. She went wide eyed in response. "This was my first gift from him. Don't you DARE lay your paws on it!" She felt a cloth over her mouth as she panicked for a moment then stopped struggling as the drug did it's work. Evil spoke up. "Hey, help me drag her up out of the exhibit."

He looked over her form then to the destroyed bag. He nodded and sighed.

The forest was frigid he could see ice formed from on the branches of the trees surrounding him, each of them had small coat of white on them. The ground was covered by a blanket of snow, it was difficult trying to find his old spot where his friends would train. The snow covered most of the land marks he used to guide him back there. Rocks covered, leaves dried out. But despite the hindrance he followed a trail of footprints and then heard the familiar sound of his comrades.

"All-ahh rrright." Mike shivered. Today I'm going to show you what conditioning is in a fight."

He heard teeth chattering. "M-m m-m Mike.." Jimmy shook in the cold the tip of his tail was cold he wore a blue scarf, it didn't help him at all. "W-w-hat? The cold getting to you?"

"Yes, you idiot! Were freezing our asses off! Tali is literary hugging a tree for warmth!" Clyde scowled while shivering.

"I'll admit not my brightest moment..." She said.

"Ok then, pull your self off." Clyde said

She inhaled deeply and growled.

They all looked at her oddly. Then Jimmy gasped in shock, "Crap! She's stuck!" He ran to her and starting blowing his breath on the ice to try to thaw her out. "Alright maybe we need to stop." Mike shook his head. Tali sighed as she thanked the raccoon for his assistance. Clyde smirked, "Look on the bright side. At least we didn't have to use our-" Pop! She hit him in the mouth with her tail.

"Ok, I deserved that!" at least his cheek was warm. They heard footsteps dragging in the snow. Mike smiled knowing who they belonged to.

Fighter held his scarf as he looked at the group, "Sup guys." He felt a large weight now on his body as he held it on tried to keep balance. Tali had grabbed him and started hugging him tightly, it was like a vice was around body. "Nice to see you too? I guess." He said flatly. "Need warmth. Share it with me!" He would of smiled at that comment. Mike noticed something different about him, his missing bag.

"It's been along time. Great to see you again, what happened to your bag?" Tali jumped off of him.

He gave a tired look, "It's gone."

"Ok then you lost it. We can get a new one."

He stared off at a frozen tree. Mike scratched his head, this was familiar. Tali looked at him as well. He was off she knew it too and at the same time she felt it was similar. "Alright I-I hate to ask you this but since the snows been piling up we need a place to- chill out."

Tali and Clyde looked at him unamused, this wasn't the time to make bad jokes.

"Yea, yea that was lame. Blame the kid he's probably laughing..." He noticed his silence, he was sitting down against a tree.

"Kid, what' going on here? You alright?" He had seen him like this in a long while.

"I'm fin-"

"No. Your not." Mike spoke up as he troded through the snow to him. He looked up at his face and he started to piece it together. "What's bothering you? I haven't seen you this...cold since..." He stopped he didn't want bring that up. The others noticed too and began to start asking him questions. Clyde remembered something. "Oh yeah! Fighter's friends got placed in the breeding program! Female trouble?" He smirked cheekily.

"Like you wouldn't believe. I took care of it don't worry." His tone was dull.

Clyde smirked, "Alright then let's-"

"No. That doesn't sound right at all." Mike narrowed his brow. Tali nodded as she looked at his expression, it was a cold, bitter stare she knew that feeling well. That amount of malice could only be pulled out from a dire encounter. "What happened over there?"

He narrowed his brow… "You wouldn't believe me."

"Please if your this wound up then I'll listen." Mike narrowed his brow sternly as he looked at the bear.

He went over the events to his friends, their arrival, the introductions, their...unsavory servitude and the aftermath. He felt sick to his stomach. Clyde spoke first. "So what's got you so-" He glared at Clyde his stare shut him up. He felt threatened by his menacing, yet pained glare.

"She took over our bodies, Beat my friend to an Inch of his LIFE! And all I could do was watch...I Will Not be made a bystander! NOT again!" He clenched his fists as he kept his glare. Tali walked away from Fighter and further into the woods. Mike held up his palms to try to calm him down.

"Your hurt I know that. But you can't let that rule over you. Let's just sit down before we do something we regret."

He sighed, "Too late." He sounded a bit to calm.

"The heck does-What did you do?!" Mike said frantically.

"Unfortunately I've haven't been phlegmatic, she really knows how to push my buttons. Evil and I used chloroform on her and she fell unconscious. Then I helped him pull her over the railings and dropped her body and left."

"You left her with him?" He nodded.

"That's pretty fucked up." Clyde looked at him sternly

"Uh huh. What about beating someone to unconsciousness and dragging their bloodied body over the edge and then dumping them who knows where?" he responded. He felt wet as he sat there in the cold. Clyde looked at him seriously and spoke.

"Yea. That's more messed up."

"Don't you encourage him!" Mike shouted

"I'm not believe me! I can just- Relate to him is all." Clyde shook his head.

Jimmy looked down in sorrow. "Geez."

Mike shook his head in frustration "Is Gay alive?"

He nodded.

"...Your lucky. But I'm still-' Mike paused pensively as he looked to side that spat on the ground. 'disappointed in you. I can understand a good beat-down to protect those around you but only if things were at their worst. And believe me. It's close, so very close. But at least no one died. That is something I can't forgive."

"She should be fine." He felt colder as he sat down.

"Do you know that?"

"She can control others at will...She's fine."

"I want you to apologize to her when you get back, and think about what you did. Your better than this." He paused and looked at his friends, Mike had a worried expression he was trying to hide it. Clyde looked at him with briefly then turned his head away, Jimmy kept looking down at the snow shivering. He then remembered what they said. They need a temporary home, his family wouldn't mind. He had to buck up for their sake.

"Your right. I'll apologize...Despite the fact Sara doesn't deserve it." He got up from his spot and shook his body, snow had covered his arms and legs.

"Come to the exhibit later and ask Prozac if you can stay...I can't let my friends freeze out here right?" He gave a strained smile. Mike looked at him sternly and shook his head. "Jimmy dig out our shit will you..."

The bear continued to walk back to the zoo the cold was the only thing to accompany him, then he felt something as he turned around. Tali was behind him she gave him a cold stare. "Your going to tell me off too?" He said. She grabbed him and pulled him close, her head was in his chest. He felt something wet. _She wasn't-_ Then she wrapped her tail around his legs. "Pitch." She spoke softly. He had no response.

"Listen to me right now. Don't let this change you, do you hear me?" He nodded.

"Because what I saw, it bothered me. No. It reminded me of someone."

His eyes widened "Don't. Don't you say ma-"

"Me."

"What?" he said surprised. The wind blew fiercely as the two stood there. She looked at him with a determined look on her face, her brow was narrowed and her nose was twitching.

"Remember when you asked me what happened two years ago? I saw my brother killed in front of me...then **he** told me: "To survive here you need to stop caring. Your held back by simple feelings, we are animals and we all die the same." I took those words… and spat them back in his face. But it didn't stop the pain I felt." She clutched his chest he felt her breath on his chest, He knelt down and held her tighter her muzzle just at his ear.

"Everyday I had to fight for my life, adrenaline was the only thing keeping me from not stopping dead in my tracks as the animals became larger and deadlier than the last. And then after a while I just grew cold. I think a better term would be indifferent to things around me. The only thing that brought me solace was the thought ending that sick animal's life."

She clutched him tighter. "And then the days blended together; kill, eat, sleep. Kill, eat, sleep. Over and over...At that point I forgot my brother's face. My emotions were stripped away- until you showed up. Your songs and little jokes...made me remember what I was fighting for." She gave him a heartfelt smile. He returned the smile, a tear forming from his eye, she wiped it away.

"I know she hurt you, everyone around you. But you can't let that wound fester, that cold rage you have can be used for something better when you channel it. The scar will remain but it's reminder of how we need to move forward…Forgive her. I don't want to see you lose yourself. And if not, then apologize to the one's that cares about her."

 _Oh my...I forgot her, Again...She was the reason…_

She nuzzled her face in his neck. "Oh and get over yourself. Before I have to kill you, Butter snout." She jokingly smiled. _W_ \- He felt a sharp pain in his neck, _Shit!_ He thought as she bit into his neck, she didn't draw blood but it brought him out his thoughts.

"Ok, what was that for?!" he looked bewildered as he held his neck.

"A reminder so that you know what needs to be done." She smiled at him.

He narrowed his brow and nodded. He had work to do.


	4. Chapter 4 Amends

The task of searching for the bear was strenuous, he didn't know where to look but he had to find her. The only tool that wouldn't fail him were his senses: his smell and hearing to be precise. Either by good fortune or a terrible reminder he remembered her scent, a sweet smelling scent something a kin to a flower, and as well as the chemical that made her slumber. He heard a conversation as he passed an exhibit.

"Can they do it?"

"Maybe no promises." He knew those voices and ran to their direction past the sloth exhibit.

Lech and Cara both saw the bear run to them in surprise.

"What's the hurry, dude?" Lech said.

"Ha ha," he panted. The cold was not helping his lungs. "She's here isn't she?" Fighter said.

They both nodded oddly, she was about to ask how he knew, but considering they were bears she figure out he probably smelt her here. It didn't explain why he was so out of breath though. They told him what was happening in the exhibit. HE narrowed his brow as they were done. He could he hear the delightful sounds of polars being put in their place, but that didn't stop him from wanting to help.

"Hey, Lech. Want to do something fun?" He grinned.

Lech looked at him oddly, but was willing to go along with him.

"Are you going to tell us why Evil sent you here?"

Sara spat out a tooth on the ice. Her head was spinning and she couldn't keep her eyes open,

"Even if I knew why the hell would I tell you?" She groaned.

Hulk sighed annoyed at the bear's attitude. "Alright then, Butch." He signaled him with an arm wave as he came over with a larger boulder over his head.

A shadow cast down on her as he leered at her with a menacing grin. She opened one eye. This was it...She wanted to see her sister again… 

A mother bear and her three cubs walked through a forest together. The violet cub jumping over a fallen tree branch while the pink and mauve one followed her.

The pink cub playfully pounced on the violet one as the pink cub nibbled at her sister's ear. The mauve bear followed suit and soon the three toppled over each other playing each giggling in delight.

Then all of a sudden the pink cub felt herself being pulled away, it was as if two claws had clutched her sides. She gasped in surprise she turned around only to see the creepy, long reaching claws pulling her body toward the water as her family began to fade from her view and enter the water.

It pulled her depths of the water the last thing she saw were hands desperately trying to reach out for reprieve...Then she felt a splash of water on her face.

That was going to be the last thing she remember, she sighed. Evil and Fighter were going to pay. 

"Heh heh." Hulk laughed as butch was about to crush their victim with the boulder. He reeled back ready to slam the rock...Only to feel something grab his leg from the depths of the water.

It felt like a snake grabbed his leg as he was pulled down and landed flat on his face with loud thud. Then thrown into the water by the attacker, and the boulder? Landed straight on Hulk's toe as held it in pain hopping on one leg.

A small elephant came rushing from out nowhere and blindsided hulk leaving him to land on hid back with another thud. Steven growled at them from behind his sock appendage that he placed over his socket plowing in the wind. He hissed at the Elephants, They weren't intimated. Both gave fierce glares,

"Back off muscle head!"

"Yeah, you big jerk!" Steven retreated into the water hissing all the way was he slowly submerged into the water until his head was the only thing above ground.

The larger elephant picked up the semi-conscious bear from the ground. As Gay ran over to the smaller one. He hugged her, "Ella you were fierce!" She returned the hug. "Uh huh."

"Let's go." Madge said. He got up the elephants back and rode of valiantly, but over of course he had to rub it in. "Shove it ho Beasts!" He said as he stuck up his middle finger. That was the last straw for Hulk as he growled and lumbered forward despite his toe. "I'll SKIN that- Urk!" He was hit with a trash can the impact making him fall flat on his back with the trash can on top off him. As a familiar voice shouted"

"TAKE THAT! You Pillsbury Rejects!" He saw a Black bear and Blue bear giving him their middle fingers. He growled in anger…

"Uugh." Sara groaned as she was held by Madge's trunk. She looked up at them surprised and spoke "Oh wow. Thanks." The elephant dropped her on the cold floor without hesitation. She got up and quickly got into the mother's face. "OW! What was that for!" Madge gave her an unamused stare as she wound up her trunk- Slap. The others recoiled back from the hit on the bear. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Madge said. Fighter knelt down and spat out a tooth. No. I deserved that." They all looked at him oddly. Then he explained his deed.

Sara glared at the Fighter, he could feel the hate from her as her constant glare felt like it was burning a hole through him. But he endured as he stared at her then looked down disappointed in himself. He looked over to Cara and Sara. "So what? You came to apologize for drugging me?"

"I came to apologize to both of you Especially Cara for putting her through hell." He looked at her she was shocked but still looked angry at the bear. "Just why?" She asked it wasn't desperate plea but an honest question.

He looked to Gay. "I-I lost it. When I saw him… Bloodied. He shivered but continued. I… I couldn't let that go. He was the first here to show me genuine kindness. I thought he was dead." He narrowed his brow. Gay spoke up. "Buddy if you felt that way why didn't you try to see me?"

"I wanted her to feel the same way I felt, the rest of us felt...Helpless. I never needed to feel that again." He folded his arms. "But I came back to make up for what I did."

"This won't go away so easily." Cara told him

Fighter nodded firmly, "I'm willing to do whatever it takes to atone for what I did. Gay wouldn't want this." He looked over at Gay with sorrow in his eyes he didn't think, not for others but himself. But the bear nodded in appreciation.

"Tch, Drama queen- gack!" Lech got elbowed in the ribs by Cara. Cara looked at him firmly she could understand, but Sara on other hand...

"You can take the apology and shove it up your-" Smack! Madge hit her this time as she landed flat on her back. "What you did was wrong, Fighter… but at least your going to make up for it." She gave him stern look. Then back to Sara. "I still don't like the way you treated my friend."

"Madge. It's done." Gay spoke up. "Really, I'm so over it."

Cara looked at Lech, "And did you?" Lech went wide eyed as he realized the amount of pain he could be in again. She shook her head folded her arms. "Fighter." She looked at him, he couldn't tell if she was angry or just disappointed. "I forgive you but-" She placed her paw on his shoulder her grip was tight. "IF you harm my sister again...You'll regret it." She gave him a furious look, then shifted back to her previous expression. But she knew how he could help. Fighter shuddered at how fast she changed emotions.

He looked at dumbfounded he was scared but at the same time intrigued…Women the constant enigma that men fail to understand even to this day. Madge's plea brought him back to Earth.

"She didn't even apologize!"

"That's true." Gay said.

Sara sat on the ground and folded her arms. "You're all a bunch of-" Madge's trunk came closer to her face, "Ok-Ok! I'm sorry- Sorry that I made your weak willed- PATHETIC friends kick your whiny ass!" she stuck her middle finger out to the three. Madge and Ella looked shocked, the mother more enraged than the daughter. Gay looked dumbfounded at her decision, Cara face-palmed at her sister's bold, smug move. While Lech shared Gay's initial shock.

"That's bullshit apology number two! Seriously woman! Just keep digging deeper!" He turned around and went back to the cave. He was done, "I'm out!"

"I'm sorry you're such a baby too!" She yelled. The two elephants gave her firm glares as they stood around her...she was started to regret it.

"I don't feel sorry for this..." Fighter shook his head.

Cara gritted her teeth and looked away and Lech smiled at the beating that was about to occur.

"So, one sprained arm...Two cracked ribs…. A broken nose...multiple lacerations...and a probable concussion." Prozac listed all of the condition out on his paw tot he Gimp. He nodded in response. His tone was causal. Sara frowned as she sat in bed bandaged up with her sister beside her. Sara had a black eye as well.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" He looked back at the three bears in the room. Evil Lech and Vanity. They all stayed quiet. Evil had the same mischievous grin, Lech had a satisfied smug look on his face, and Vanity looked concerned for the two.

"Well then, your truly one of us now." he said as he pulled the rest out Vanity still looking back as he was dragged out the room. As the door shut. Sara felt anger at first, then she took his words to heart and looked at her sister, they both smiled as she held her paw. Cara was the first to respond.

"Oh and don't worry I've got something that will cheer you up!" She smiled as got a bell from the drawer beside the bed. Ring. Ring.

Sara rose her eyebrow dubiously, "Room service?"

The door opened, she smiled deviously. Fighter was wearing dress pants, a white dress shirt with a matching a black vest and a black bow tie. He sighed but spoke up as he saw them both. "I am your butter Madame Cara and Madame Sara, humbly at your service."

Fighter bowed forward and looked at the two. Their grins were from ear to ear. "So this is what you meant?"

Cara nodded cheerily as she walked to him.

"I was right this was blackmail." He said sourly, Cara placed her paw on his shoulder,

"No. No, honey...' She smiled sincerely, then gave a flat expression. "It's extortion."

He paused for a moment, "...I don't know whether to applaud you or kick myself."

"Do both if it makes you feel any better." Sara responded coldly.

She grinned smugly causing Fighter to narrowed his brow at her annoyed, he had to put up with this, for better or for worse.

"She's Kidding" Cara replied

"No. She isn't.' He saw Sara's Smug grin, it only meant one thing. 'Don't you say it."

She kept grinning, her mind was made up.

"Dooon't."

"Butt-boy, one martini please."

He sighed begrudgingly. "One martini, madame."

"Ah ah." Sara waved her finger, "Mistress."

"Ok, that's too far."

"I still don't have my drink. Butt. Boy.~" She gave him a smug smile as he looked at Cara and she nodded sternly.

One step at a time. One step at a time.

...

"Disgraceful, the lot of you." The lion shook his head, he paced around the polar bear's calmly.

"One bear, Just one single mammal and you can't get him?" His brown eyes hovered around them in the dark cave.

"He's…" Hulk spoke up but was immediately by silenced by an infernal growl. As he stopped dead in his tracks, his white fangs gnashed menacingly. The growl echoed inside the cave and escaped out the cave waking his mate outside.

She shook her head and tried to go back to sleep.

"Did I tell you to speak?!" He kept his voice calm again but it wasn't fooling his captives.

"The only thing I need is him, I don't need you anymore. You clearly can't accomplish a single task." His eyes glaring at the from the dark he could see them shaking fervently in fear.

"Go NOW. Before I make you all match the one armed buffoon you shelter." His patience was waring thin. The polar bears bolted out of the cave in fear as the King made his rounds.

He needed a favour and The game had just begun.


End file.
